


Let's do it again, shall we?

by dehaaness



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloody Kissing, F/M, Kissing, andrew is sooo cute, dont look at me, its my first time writing this, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dehaaness/pseuds/dehaaness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Andrew are vampires. You tasted each other's blood and kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's do it again, shall we?

Andrew sips your blood on your neck as you winced in pain. It tasted salty but it has a sweet aftertaste. He liked it, sipping more of your blood. He immediately stopped, worrying about you, losing your blood.

It's your turn. You placed yourself on top of him, sitting on his stomach. You leaned closer to his neck, nuzzling your nose on his neck and began to bite him slowly. He winced in pain, inhaling air using his mouth. But he liked the feeling of it. You began to suck it, sucking his neck gently. It tastes so sweet, sweet like candies. 

You pulled away and pressed your lips against his. Both of your lips moved so passionately. He bit your lower lip, drawing some blood out of it. Both of you tasted your blood. It's so good. You didn't felt the pain but you felt pleasure. A moan escaped on your mouth. Andrew pulled away, smirked and said: "Let's do it again, shall we?" ** __**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
